Momentos
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Una conversación que no se dio, un beso que no pudo ser, una sonrisa triste, o todo lo contrario. Anécdotas graciosas, reencuentros, primeros pasos, y últimos. Miradas cómplices y brillantes, furiosas o dolidas. Momentos atascados en un tintero. Viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola.  
Bien, esto responde a un conjunto de viñetas que tenía ganas de escribir hace tiempo, y como no me decidía sobre qué escribir, elegí como motivo, varias leyes de Murphy. Todas las viñetas tendrán una ley.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Aclaración: Todo tipo de rating y todo tipo de personajes. Las viñetas están desligadas entre sí.

**Momentos**

_Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso  
_

Bella está sola en casa y es una tarde relativamente soleada. Desde adentro de la casa, con las cortinas cerradas y el edredón enredado entre su pelo, Bella imagina que la tarde está relativamente soleada, pero no lo sabe. El caso es que no, se equivoca y los nubarrones se aglomeran y ocupan todo el cielo.

Como sea, el caso es que no importa, porque con lluvia o sol, ella está allí, luchando por encontrar las sábanas con los pies, en una habitación que está tan sola como suele estarlo cuando Edward no está allí. Porque se fue de caza.

"_Cuidado con la luna" _había bromeado en un intento de ser sutil y evitar decirle con su mejor sonrisa "_Aléjate del chucho, que muerde" _y antes de que ella replicara lo obvio, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, él añadiría "_pero yo no tengo garras"_.

Lo difícil de los _domingos sin Edward_, es que ya ha hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer -y lo que no también- el _sábado sin Edward_.

Todo no, qué va.  
Hay _algo _que no hizo. Algo que no hace aproximadamente desde hace dos semanas y que la lleva a tropezar con el edredón en un precipitado intento de triunfar en la lucha contra la ropa de cama y dirigirse al baño, porque no puede dirigirse a La Push con el cabello _así, _ni con su pijama, ese short gris gastado y esa remera ancha llena de agujeros.

Y se marcha: desayuna ligero, se viste y no pierde tiempo en el espejo, porque jamás se verá ni la mitad de bonita que Alice.

Jake se alegra de verla, la arrastra hasta la playa, le propone excursiones atrevidas, andar en moto y hasta practicar salto de acantilado. Y ella ríe, como sólo se permite reír con él, cuando pierde la cabeza y todo es sumamente irresponsable, _casi_ hasta írsele de las manos.

Entonces, bajo la sombra de _su _árbol, con la espalda de Jacob contra la suya propia, lo oye preguntar:

– ¿Acaso tu querido zombi dejó de temer que te contagiara mis pulgas?

Ella ignora la amargura y la ironía en su voz.

–Supongo. –responde con desgano.

Él arquea una ceja y ríe al comprender la situación.

–Me perdonará. –asegura. –Siempre puedo decirle que me secuestraste.

–Por supuesto, y ser la Helena de Troya de La Push. –bromea.

Ella hace una mueca y definitivamente no se siente como Helena de Troya, ni pretende que la furia de Edward haga hervir La Push. Por otra parte, no puede dejar de agradecer que la eternidad dure _tanto_, pues algún día, Edward deberá perdonarle su escapada.

...

Dejen un review y Bella no volverá a escapar :)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias especialmente a -boNii- y a todos aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos o alertas.  
Nada es mío.  
A Magu, como todas y cada una de mis palabras. Y a Seba, porque, caprichosa, le quiero dedicar algo que nunca va a leer -o quizás sí- y ni siquiera tengo derecho.

**Momentos**

_La sabiduría consiste en saber cuando evitar la perfección._

Rosalie está furiosa. Odia particularmente con mucho odio ese juego de Alice y Edward, ése de las miradas discretas. Lo odia casi tanto como los envidia a ellos cuando lo practican, porque ella siempre es la última en darse cuenta, la última en enterarse. Y no es justo.

Emmett va tras ella, como es natural -casi tan natural como pensar que mañana lloverá, y también pasado-, porque nunca entendió muy bien eso de "dejarla tranquila". Y a pesar de que conoce perfectamente a su esposa, quizás todavía no termine de comprender el peligro que corre estando ella en ese estado. Vamos, se le llama "corto de entendederas".

– ¿Rose? –pregunta, vacilante.

Ella se aparece frente a él y lo fulmina con la mirada.

–No es justo. –refunfuña como niña pequeña. Y él no puede evitar sonreír.  
Está perdido, porque ella lo ha visto y, ni lenta ni perezosa, ya le ha puesto los puntos. Léase como que le propinó el mejor derechazo de la historia, que él se propuso evitar, en pos de comenzar a bailar -como lo definiría Bella- con ella y acabar ambos tumbados en la cama. Él debajo de ella, que está de espaldas, con la respiración de su marido chocando contra la piel tersa de su cuello y las manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza.

–Te gané. –canturrea Emmett, y ella se remueve, olvidando su enfado y sumergiéndose en su juego.

Emmett nunca sabrá cuándo alejarse de la perfección. No es lo que se dice cauto. Pero la perfección tampoco espera que se aleje, de hecho, no quiere que lo haga.

La perfección lo salvó una vez. Ahora, Emmett se acuesta con ella.

...

¡El botoncito del Go quiere socializar! Deja un review y una de estas noches Edward te cantará para que duermas xD

Ojalá.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos sabemos que los personajes y la historia original no me pertenecen, así y todo, no me plagies.

**Momentos**

_No puedes caerte del suelo_

– ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

–Lárgate. –le espetó Jacob, cansado.

Ella no parece inmutarse por el desprecio impreso en su voz y se limita a sonreír. Una sonrisa falsa, carente de alegría o complicidad.

–Sólo quiero ayudar, ¿vale? –aclara, fastidiada.

–Entonces, vete.

Ella niega con la cabeza entre resoplidos.

–Es que no entiendes. Ella no lo vale. Ya hizo su elección y no va a cambiarla, entonces por qué…

–Por la misma jodida razón por la que tú todavía piensas es Sam. –responde con sorna, destilando veneno.

Y no se siente mal por haberle dicho aquello, incluso cuando la expresión se le transforma en un rictus de dolor, o cuando debe desviar la mirada y respirar para volver a recomponer su postura.

–Nos está molestando a todos. –le espeta, con un cuidadoso tacto desproporcionado. –Olvídala, no regresará por ti.

– ¿Y tú que sabes? –gruñe, literalmente.

La respuesta se muestra sola y cae como un balde de agua fría sobre sus hombros. Pesada y dura. Tan fría como Edward Cullen.  
Ella nuevamente sonríe, y su sonrisa, siempre desligada de cualquier clase de calidez, deja entrever la nostalgia.

–Lo bueno de todo esto es, quizás, que no puedes caerte del suelo. –repone con tranquilidad aparente. –Y que tienes quién te ayude a levantarte. –añade con voz suave. Y si Jacob le hubiera prestado un poco de atención, hubiera distinguido entre su voz una discreta tonalidad de dulzura. De envidia.  
Pero prestarle atención a Leah es equivalente a acarrear unas cuantas horas de constante frustración. Y por eso no lo hace.

...

Ya saben, un review y Leah y Jake dejarán de pelear, quizás ocupen su tiempo en cosas más productivas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

La razón de un escritor es escribir. Cuando un escritor se sabe leído, es una sensación fantástica, _casi _inexplicable, y cuando ese (pseudo-) escritor puede ver el apoyo, por más que sean una palabra o dos letras, eso se multiplica. Sé que hay mucha gente que sigue mis desvaríos, -y se siente fantástico- pero la alegría de encontrar un review cuando reviso mi mail, eso se siente mejor.

**Momentos**

_Suficiente investigación respaldará cualquier teoría.  
_

– ¿Y esa cuál es? –preguntó con voz aniñada, cargada de sueño pero luchando contra él. Una lucha igualada, casi.

–Esa es Sirio. –respondió tranquilamente Quil, con su niña entre sus piernas, acunándola para que no padeciera el frío que comenzaba a intervenir entre ellos en forma de viento.

–_Silio. –_repitió, y finalmente sonrió, como quien tiene una gran, una maravillosa idea. –Ese es Quil. –dijo, señalando en el firmamento la estrella que Quil creía que era Sirio.

Sonrió orgulloso de su estrella.

–Esa es Tía Emi. –señaló otra estrella, divertida por su nuevo juego; olvidando poco a poco el sueño, ganando la batalla. –Ese es Sam. –prosiguió, señalando ahora una estrella distinta, cercana a la que había señalado como Emily. De esa forma, continuó nombrando al resto de la manada, desde _Jaled _y_ Embly _pasando por Tía Leah y Tío Seth, hasta Jacob y Paul, asignándole una estrella al azar a cada quien.

–Y _esa _–señaló la enorme luna llena que les proporcionaba luz. –es Claire. –terminó, satisfecha.

Quil no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y la niña rió con él, porque la risa de Quil es una risa graciosa, que se parece a un ladrido, o más bien, a un aullido.  
Él se ríe con toda la boca, y con los ojos también. E incluso, con las manos, los hombros y la punta de los pies.  
Vamos, que es una risa graciosa, de esas que contagian.

La acunó entre sus brazos calientes y ella se durmió, repitiendo muy despacito que ella era esa _estrella grande._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Momentos**

_La manera más rápida de encontrar un algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa_

Carlisle nunca había buscado un hijo cuando encontró a Edward. Nunca había buscado una compañera de eternidad, cuando Esme cayó del cielo.

Todavía la recuerda, con todas las heridas que justificaban su presencia en la morgue, pero que no los latentes latidos de su corazón; y cómo no dudó. Él la salvó aquella vez, ella lo salva todos los días.

La recuerda abriendo los ojos, aturdida, mirándolo todo maravillada.

– ¿Es esto el paraíso?

Carlisle sonrió.

–Algo así. –dijo simplemente.

Ella se miró las manos y los pies, se acarició el rostro y el cabello, clavó sus ojos penetrantes en Carlisle y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Eres un ángel? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?  
–No soy un ángel y tampoco sé dónde está tu hijo, lo siento.

Ella no preguntó más, pero se aferró a él como si ello fuera a salvarla de su próximo acantilado.

¿Explicaciones? Tenían toda una eternidad para ello.

…

Confirmado: el Carlisle/Esme no es lo mío xDD


	6. Chapter 6

Wow

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Heey, gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho :)

_  
Un juguete irrompible es útil para romper otros juguetes._

– ¡Jazz, que sean treinta por Bella! –grita Alice, emocionada. Y su voz parece una nota musical.

– ¡Oh, vamos! –bufa Emmett.

Rosalie suspira y tras meditarlo un poco, deja caer sobre la mesa dos dólares.

–A favor de Emmett. –aclara con suavidad.

Edward se recarga con una sonrisa socarrona sobre uno de los fantásticos sillones de la sala de los Cullen y rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta hallar una cantidad desconcertante de dinero que deja sobre la mesa con una sonrisa burlona.

–Bella va a aplastarte, está bien que tengas miedo. –comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, pero la burla está impresa en su voz, y es contagiosa.

– ¿Miedo? ¿De Bella? Sin ofender –se apresura a aclarar y tanto Rose como Alice ríen por lo bajo. La sonrisa confiada de Edward se amplía un poquito más y Jasper finalmente termina de contar el dinero.  
Bella se acomoda un poco en su lugar y ella y Emmett acercan sus manos, se posicionan y Jasper cuenta hasta tres.

La mano de Emmett -tan grande y fuerte- cedió ante la de Bella -tan pequeña y torpe- con una velocidad desconcertante.  
Entonces, el silencio los inundó y Emmett se ahogó con él, derrotado, o peor: humillado.

–Eres el mejor negocio que he hecho –susurra Edward a su oído, sin perder la ancha sonrisa. Y entonces, ella se permite reír también.

…

Los Cullen adoran a las chicas que dejan reviews.  
Háganlo por la causa: Un review para la autora, que cumple años xDD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, lo saben.

Gracias por los reviews :)

_Las cosas que se dejan para que se arreglen por sí solas, tienden a empeorar_

–Oh, vamos sé que te gustará. –la animó Alice.  
–Si, ya lo creo. –repuso Bella, con una mueca que su cuñada no logró ver.  
– ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Acaso no estás emocionada? –inquirió la muchacha, recriminándole la pasividad.  
–Por supuesto –afirmó la aludida, condescendiente.

– ¡Tus últimas tres horas como soltera y esa es toda la emoción que puedes expresar! –le reprochó, pagada de sí misma.

Bella dejó que Alice la hiciera a su antojo y caminaron con tranquilidad hasta el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, porque después de toda gran boda hay una increíble fiesta.  
Lo cierto es que lo que vio la dejó desencajada. Fue necesario que se recordara a sí misma tragar saliva, respirar y continuar haciéndolo con regularidad.

–Te encanta, ¿verdad? –sonrió Alice, sin voltear a verla y avanzando hacia la mesa principal.

–Tierra, trágame. –imploró la mortal, sintiéndose desfallecer.

– ¡Te oí! –la acusó la muchacha, riendo con suavidad y acomodando un arreglo floral disparejo.

…

¡Alice te morderá por la noche si haz llegado hasta aquí pero no dejaste review! xD

¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

_Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta_

Son una pareja extraña. No, corrección: son un _algo _extraño, porque ni siquiera son pareja. La palabra _relación _les queda grande.

Ella viene, rápida y furiosa, la mirada fija y dura, la respiración entrecortada y los puños apretados. Él la sigue por el bosque, mirada seria, paso ligero, respiración acompasada.  
Entonces se besan. No preguntan, no hablan, no dudan. Se besan.

Él, hombre fuerte donde los haya; ella tan delicada como la protectora, la loba, la guerrera que es. Y él no debe preocuparse por Leah, ella no es Bella; y lo suyo está por debajo de una relación, lejos de cualquier informalidad, siquiera. Sólo están ahí. Él la estrecha y la recorre, ella corresponde y lo besa.

Para él, ella es Bella, más fuerte, más segura, sin un Edward Cullen rondando por allí; para ella, él es Sam, más lobo, más líder y más fiel -a ella y sus promesas- que en un pasado que aleja de su mente.

Se separan un instante y se miran a los ojos. Ojos que no son de Bella o de Sam.

Jacob nunca debe preocuparse por Leah, después de todo, ella entiende. Entiende que sólo son desahogo mutuo.

…

Gracias por los reviews, y recuerden: A Jake le gustan las chicas que dejan review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Y esto va, definitivamente, sin ánimos de lucro.

_Es inútil hacer cualquier cosa a prueba de tontos, porque los tontos son muy ingeniosos_

–Oh, vamos Bella.

–Pero…

–Por mí. –murmuró significativamente Edward. Ella resopló molesta y continuó caminando detrás de su prometido hasta el garaje de su familia. –Lo prometiste. –le recordó. Y frente a eso (una artimaña sucia), no supo qué replicar.

–Al menos dime que no lo escogió Alice. –murmuró, intentando consolarse en los pequeños detalles.

La sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba apareció en los labios del vampiro. Y ella refunfuñó una vez más.

Él la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo protector que intentaba infundirle ánimos; pero para ese entonces, ella estaba muy encaprichada con que no quería otro auto que no fuera su monovolumen, que había sufrido un sospechoso accidente poco tiempo después de que ella prometiera aceptar un nuevo auto tras la muerte del -en ese entonces- actual.

Cuando Edward se lo enseñó, casi más cae sentada. De hecho, hubiera terminado en el suelo si él no lo hubiera impedido. Casi eran audibles los lamentos internos de la muchacha, mientras miraba horrorizada lo que suponía era un muy -pero que muy- costoso auto.

–Estás de broma ¿verdad?

– ¿Eso parece? –respondió con una sonrisa cortés y la diversión bailando en sus ojos brillantes.

Ella refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y él sonrió ampliamente complacido.

–Vamos, Bella, ¿qué tiene de malo?

– ¡Todo! ¡Todos van a mirarme cuando pase por la calle! –protestó.

–A ti no, al auto. –sonrió Edward. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada: daba igual qué miraran si ella estaba adentro de objeto en cuestión.

Edward suspiró y prometió que no duraría mucho tiempo, aún así, ella continuaba creyendo que tener un auto con ventanas antibalas era pasarse. "Prácticamente indestructible, justo lo que necesitas" se había burlado Emmett.

Todavía podía recordar las risas de la noche anterior, donde ella era el centro de las burlas -claro que sin la menor intención de ofenderla-. Aún molesta, se subió a su auto y se marchó a casa. Los Cullen ya _habían ido por la cena_ y ella no tenía mucho por hacer en casa ajena -que por mucho tiempo que pasara en ella, continuaba siendo ajena-.

Llovía.  
Llovía como nunca y era curiosamente inquietante. Ahora que los Cullen se habían marchado, Bella tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar en cosas que evitaba pensar. Ella se sentía como la lluvia ahora que ninguno de los Cullen estaba para distraerla.

Pensó en llamar a Seth en cuanto llegara a casa. O a Angela. Quizás a ambos. Y aceleró un poco, por inercia. Pasar mucho tiempo con Edward comenzaba a afectarle.

No se acostumbraba a regular la velocidad y eso definitivamente fue un inconveniente cuando el auto salió disparado contra el camión estacionado delante de ella, y contra el que se estrelló antes de frenar.

Abrió los ojos desorbitada y confundida.

Bajó del auto y balbuceó unas cuantas incoherencias: ante sí, el camión tenía una perfecta abolladura. Y el supuesto auto invencible e indestructible de Emmett, un rayón imperdonable.

Ahora _sí_ que se iban a burlar.

…  
A los Cullen y Quileutes les gustan las chicas que dejan reviews ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Tenía este fic muy abandonado, y lo cierto es que tengo varios capítulos más (algunos mejores, otros desastrosos).

Y aunque este no sea un Emmett/Rose, va para Lynavra, por todos esos consejos y todos esos reviews.

(Te prometo que la próxima vez te dedicaré un Emmett/Rose)

**Momentos.**

_[La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene hasta después de que se necesite.]_

Siempre ha sido un soldado. Desde niño, cuando mamá hablaba y él marchaba en respuesta con una gran sonrisa infantil iluminándole el rostro.

Recuerda vagamente cuando jugaba con espadas de cartón y cuán satisfecho se sentía al ganarle _de verdad, yo gané _al ejército imaginario. Cuando usaba los árboles como fuertes y los escalaba para disparar, cuando las ramitas caídas de los árboles eran flechas.

El ejército era algo que soñaba desde niño, sí. En sus sueños, él era el héroe al que le arrojaban rosas cuando entraba en los pueblos montado en su caballo blanco; era el general, el superior, al que mirarían como si se tratase de una deidad.

Siempre ha sido un buen guerrero (lo sabe). Pero hasta que no sintió la sed que quema en la garganta y en el alma, nunca había presenciado una guerra.

Los dientes rasgando su cuello, las uñas desgarrando su ropa, la mirada desquiciada de todos esos neófitos. Recuerda todas esas batallas, pero ninguna como la que se enfrenta todos los días. Esa que nunca puede ganar, sólo empatar. La de renunciar a su propósito como vampiro y ser como Carlisle, como Edward, como su familia.

–Cuéntame otra vez cómo te hiciste esta. –dice Alice, acariciando con su índice una cicatriz particularmente larga que va desde su pecho hasta su vientre.

Jasper sonríe, los dedos de Alice le producen ligeros escalofríos y lo transportan otra vez a ese escenario donde todos se abalanzan sobre todos.  
Y él está allí, sujetando a Alice de la mano, aunque ella no pueda ver cómo sucede todo, y por eso él lo relata en voz alta. Otra vez.

…

No sé si esta viñeta ha quedado como yo quería.  
Lo que (creo) intenta transmitir es que Jasper siempre ha sido un guerrero, tiene más experiencia que cualquiera de los otros en guerras y batallas, pero que –a diferencia de todos los demás– él no puede contra la sed, es la batalla que nunca termina de ganar, y que la experiencia como guerrero no le sirve de nada en su campo de batalla cotidiano.

Si llegaste hasta acá y no dejaste review, Jasper te va a odiar. Sabelo.  
xD


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, ni nada de lo que puedan reconocer, eso ya lo saben.

Nota: Estoy muy vaga, así que si alguien de aquí está esperando otra actualización mía, lo siento, estoy de verdad, muy vaga. (Y por eso ni siquiera cambié el disclaimer que usé la última vez que publiqué xD)

Si no publico ahora, no publico nunca más.

Nota 2: La única razón por la cual este no es un Emmett/Rosalie para Lynavra es que ya tenía escrito el cap. xD

_[Si algo puede fallar, fallará]_

– ¡Bella! ¡Sabía que vendrías! –exclamó alegremente Alice, abriéndole la puerta para permitirle la entrada. La recién llegada se limita a hacer una mueca y adentrarse en la magnífica casa de su novio, que la espera recargado sobre el sillón.

Ella camina hasta él, pero no logra llegar hasta su meta porque es interceptada por Emmett, quien la aprisiona entre sus brazos grandes y fuertes.

– ¡Bella! ¡Pero si sigues tan enana como siempre!

–También estás igual. –ríe ella en broma.

Edward la sujeta por la cintura y camina con ella hasta el sillón. La sienta entre sus piernas y le besa la mejilla.

Entonces, Bella nota que no están solos, Rosalie le dirige un saludo cordial y forzado, Esme aparece por la cocina y Jasper se desliza escaleras abajo.

–Buenas, Bella. –le dice, con una familiaridad que todavía logra dejarla contrariada.

–Buenas noches, Jasper.

–Bella, cielo, qué bueno que puedas acompañarnos esta noche, mira, hice galletas. –la saluda Esme, enseñándole una bandeja que sostiene entre sus manos. Bella se inclina un poco y las observa con ojo crítico. Lo cierto es que lucen bien y huelen de maravilla.

–Buenas noches. –saluda Carlisle, y Bella da un respingo, porque no lo vio ni tampoco lo oyó llegar. Edward se ríe entre dientes y ella le propina un codazo que seguramente le dejará el codo morado por el resto de la semana.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora vas a decirme de qué va todo esto? –le pregunta acusadoramente a Alice.

–Vamos a ver una película. –sonríe la aludida.

Bella la mira incrédula. Tantos planes, tanto hablar, tanto misterio por una película. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo. –asiente, esperando que alguien añada algo más, pero todos parecen satisfechos con la explicación.

Entonces, Emmett comienza a cambiar los canales, hasta dejarlo en uno codificado, (uno de esos que la gente normal no se puede permitir pagar y que solo pasan esas películas novedosas y recién estrenadas).

Todos hacen silencio y Bella cree que puede oír su propio corazón –¿cuál sino?– latiendo en su pecho, y siente las manos de Edward recorrer sus brazos con lentitud exasperante.

Decide prestar atención a la película y al menos averiguar el nombre, entonces, se produce un pequeño parpadeo en las luces y todas se apagan, al mismo tiempo que la tv.

Todos continúan en silencio y entonces Carlisle habla.

–Creo que se cortó la luz.


End file.
